1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to pneumatic article conveying systems and more specifically to such systems in which pneumatic retarding means are provided on the path the article is moving along.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,038 teaches a pneumatic tube transport system in which reverse pressure is applied to the carrier as it approaches a terminal or station and is used to stop carrier travel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,160,443 teaches that a chip may be propelled along a track by using a series of air blasts and that the speed of the article along the track can be controlled by varying the angle at which the air blast impinges upon the article in the track.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,604 teaches that fluid blasts can be applied perpendicular to the line of travel of an object in a fluid delivery system to change the direction of travel of the article.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,567 teaches an air transport system in which air is delivered perpendicular to an object being passed along an air track system to assure that the unit is held tightly against the air track system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,274 teaches a pneumatic conveying system having a main tube along which an article is conveyed and a branch tube pneumatically connected thereto. A flap valve is used to either open or close the branch tube.